Merry Chlexmas Darling
by Persnicketyer
Summary: Lex is away, and Chloe is sad, will she be alone on Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Merry Chlexmas Darling  
Rating: R  
Genre: Holiday  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters nor the songs

Description: Chloe wishes she was with Lex for Christmas, her children want their father home as well.

Author's Note: Although this is not a song fic, I will be using lyrics from songs, because I'm a music nut and the main Christmas song I'll be using is "Merry Christmas Darling" by the Carpenters and most if not all of the Chapter titles will be names of Christmas songs. Also this takes place in the future so it may be kind of AU.

Chapter One: Where are you Christmas

**Greeting Cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you**

"Is Daddy mad at us?" my five year old son Julian asked me, his blue eyes were staring up at me with such intensity it sent chills down my spine, he reminded me so of Lex.

"No honey." I told him soothingly. "Daddy isn't mad at us...he just has some business to take care of." I said pulling the covers over him and kissing his forehead.

"How will Santa find daddy?" I heard from across the room, it was my other son, Julian's twin brother, Gabriel. I'd named him after my father. He too had his father's eyes, which made sense because they were identical twins.

"Santa is very smart." I told them, that's what my dad had always told me when I wondered if he'd find us when we were away, and he always had. "He'll find daddy no matter where he is."

It was this time that little Lila decided to come into her brother's room dragging Mr. Snuffles and rubbing her eyes. "You loud" she told us, she was three and probably the most honest person I know. "Sleepy mommy..." she said and wandered over to me, still rubbing her eyes. She glared at her brothers for a few seconds.

"We're all tired, Lila" Julian told her getting out of bed and coming to comfort his little sister.

"It's not Christmas without daddy" Gabriel agreed, and also got out of bed coming over to join the group hug.

"Christmas is in a few days." I told them. "It will be okay, I promise. It will be a great Christmas, Uncle Clark's coming...and Grandpa and Grandma." My father had remarried when I was 19, all I could say was it was about time, his wedding day and Julian and Gabriel's birthdate were one and the same. It was probably the best year of my life.

"Yay Uncle Clark!" Gabriel said jumping up and down. You'd be surprised how strong a five year old is until they knock you down. "But I still miss daddy..." he said calming down and sniffling a little. The kids missed their father, I could understand that. I missed Lex too, he was my husband...my love and my soulmate, and I would have loved for him to be there with us, but I understood that he could not. _Business knows no holiday..._He had told me sadly. Despite everything, I was determined to make this a great Christmas for my children.

Now if someone told me when I was 16, that at 24 I'd be married to Lex Luthor and have the three most wonderful children in the world, I'd have laughed at them and recommended therapy, but it had all come to pass, and I couldn't be happier. The kids brought so much joy into our lives, and even though Lex was away, I knew we'd find a way to be happy at Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: No Place Like Home For the Holidays

**Merry Christmas Darling  
We're apart that's true  
But I can dream  
And in my dreams  
I'm Christmasing with you **

We'd all had a tough time sleeping that night, and that was always the way when Lex wasn't home. Christmas was closing in, only a few more nights. Clark watched the kids, the next day, while I went to the airport to pick up dad.

"Why Chloe Nicoletta, is it possible that you've become even more beautiful since I last saw you?" My dad asked, throwing his arms around me. "How are those grandchildren of mine?"

"They're great dad, you'll see them soon. They are very excited." I promised. We got his luggage and I drove back towards home.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" he asked me, my father always had a way of telling when something was not quite right. "And don't tell me nothing, because I know something is bothering you."

I sighed and was silent for a few moments, just focusing on the road and not how much I missed Lex. I could even feel my eyes starting to tear, but I fought it off, and put on a happy face, that was what people did, right? "It's Lex..." I said, I didn't want to say much more.

"What did he do? Is he cheating on you? Did he hurt you, baby girl?" my father asked. "I swear I'll kill him if he did anything to hurt you." my dad looked very serious when I looked over at him.

I almost laughed. "No dad, nothing like that...he's not cheating on me, he's just on business, you know how it is. I'd just like to have him home for the holidays."

"I know you would, pumpkin" My dad said calming down a little, I could see the muscles in his hand starting to untense. "It'll still be a great Christmas, Pete and his wife are coming in to see you, aren't they?"

"Well they were, but Shelly's about to have the baby any minute now" I explained. "The Kents are already there, the kids do adore their Uncle Clark." I said. "And Lois was supposed to be here yesterday, but she's late, as usual." I pressed the button and put in the code to open the fence and drove up the drive, the fence closing behind me. "Where's Adella?" I finally asked, I'd been so wrapped up in missing Lex that I didn't notice my step mother was missing.

"You know her, she's afraid to fly" my dad said with a chuckle. "She'll be here tomorrow, she didn't tell me that she hated planes till after I bought the tickets, I couldn't give em back, so I flew and she's driving, which works out because she has all kinds of presents to bring. Did you go shopping yet?"

"Not yet, I keep putting it off." I told him honestly. "It's just been crazy with shopping for presents and the kids and everything, I haven't gotten a chance to go out and get dinner yet."

"Chlo, Christmas is three days away, you may wanna get on it," My dad said, ever so obviously. "I can help you if you want, or watch the kids...I love those grandchildren of mine, after all one is named after me.

"We'll see dad" I said, helping him into the mansion with his luggage. Instantly my two sons almost knocked us down.

"Grandpa!" they exclaimed excitedly, tackling him to the ground. Lila was a bit more, shy...she came out of the hall and walked over to me, clinging to my pants and hiding behind my leg. She was sucking her thumb and her pretty blonde hair was all messy. "Julian stole Mr. Snuffles..." she said softly.

"Aww ma, I didn't steal him. I borrowed him. I just didn't give him back." Julian explained to me, and Gabriel snickered as they jumped up and down all around their grandpa. I couldn't help but smirk a little.

Clark came into the room holding Mr. Snuffles. "I think Julian put more peanut butter on Mr. Snuffles than he did his sandwich." he laughed a little. "Nice to see you, Mr. Sullivan." he told my dad. Clark always was too polite, even when my father insisted he call him Gabe.

I helped Dad get settled in and then I cleaned up Julian and Mr. Snuffles and let the kids hang out with their grandpa.

**Oh there's no place like home for the holidays  
Cuz no matter how far away you roam  
If you want to be happy in a million ways  
For the holidays you can't beat home sweet home**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Have A Holly Jolly Christmas

**Holidays are joyful  
But everydays a holiday  
When I'm near to you **

I let the kids play with their grandpa while Clark and I went out to do the shopping. It was nice, we were still really good friends, despite all that had happened. I drove to the store, mostly quiet. I missed Lex, I couldn't hide that. I didn't want to hide that. I parked the car and went into the store.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked me, he was concerned, I knew that but I was getting tired of everyone asking me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, maybe a bit too sharply, but it was getting annoying. I was a big girl, I could take care of myself. I appreciated everyone's concerns but I was going to be fine I knew. I started looking at the list and getting various items and such, not saying much.

"Okay." Clark said, he'd learned by now when to push something and when not to. He picked up a few items and put them in the cart, he had that Kent smirk, like he wanted to say something but he didn't, typical Clark.

We didn't talk much until we got home, and I made dinner and played with the kids. Dad and Clark talked for a bit and I went upstairs to read the kids a story before bed.

"Will daddy be home soon?" Julian asked. I could tell they missed Lex as much as I did.

I nodded. "Daddy will be home as soon as he can, but even though he's not here, he's thinking about you...right now I bet."

Gabriel sat up. "How do you know that mommy?" he asked me, he was always so full of questions and I loved him for it.

"Because sweetie, mommy knows daddy...and she knows he loves you guys more than anything in the whole wide world." I smiled and took Mr. Snuffles from Julian. "Stop picking on your sister please" I requested, leaving the room and going into Lila's and handing her Mr. Snuffles. "There you go honey...now close your eyes." I told her with a smile.

I made sure they were safe and sound asleep before I went downstairs to talk with my dad and the Kents. I was trying to be happy about everything, but I missed Lex so much and I just wanted to hold him again, but I understood he was busy, and that he'd come home when he could.

**Have a holly jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
but have a cup of cheer **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

I awoke to my children playing in the hall, I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed reluctantly. I knew Julian was torturing his little sister again because I could hear her crying. I went into the hall and looked at each of them for a moment. "Julian, please give your sister back Mr. Snuffles, you know it's her favorite toy...and you have hundreds of other things to play with." I told him, trying to be reasonable.

Lila immeadiately clung to my leg. "Mommy!" she said bouncing up and down excited. "Santa come soon?" she asked, her eyes staring up at me with such wonder and excitement. I had the best children in the world, and I knew it.

I scooped her up into my arms. "Yes baby girl, Santa's coming really soon. I promise." I told her and took Mr. Snuffles from Julian who was offering him to me, I ticked Lila's face with him for a few seconds. "Okay guys you gotta get dressed, cuz we're going out to breakfast and later we're gonna see all the Christmas lights, okay?"

"I don't want to." Gabriel said stubbornly. I set Lila down and knelt next to him.

"Why not, sweetie?" I asked him, a bit concerned. "That's your favorite part, remember?"

"Only when daddy's here...it seems wrong to do it without him." He told me, and for a few minutes I could say nothing. Imagine that, me, Chloe Nicoletta Luthor...speechless.

"Oh honey, I know it may feel like that, but believe me Daddy would want you to have fun anyway..." I told him softly. "Will you please try?" I just wanted everyone to enjoy Christmas, no matter what. It was a joyful time of year, and so we should all be happy, thats what I wanted for us.

Gabriel nodded and dragged his brother down the hall with him to get dressed. I helped Lila get dressed as well, and then we all went out to breakfast with my dad, his new wife who'd arrived at the obscene hour of four AM, and the Kents.

Breakfast was enjoyable, we all shared tales of Christmas' in our past, and of course my father embarrassed me by telling everyone at the table how I tried to sleep under the tree one year to see if I could catch a glimpse of Santa. We all had a good laugh about that, and went home for awhile.

I watched from the window, sipping hot cocoa as the kids played outside in the snow, I think they were burying dad or something. Mr. Snuffles was at my feet looking at me...strangely for a stuffed animal, so I picked him up and brought him into Lila's room and put him on her bed. Sometimes it was so strange to think that I was married with three kids, but it was wonderful.

We had a late lunch, and then sung Christmas carols and had cocoa and cookies into the early evening and then it was time to go and look at the lights. We were about to leave but the phone rang suddenly and I answered it. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello Chloe" came the other voice, it was Lex...and it was so good to hear his voice. It was all I could do not to jump up and down like a joyous little kid, but I kept my cool.

"Hey Lex..." I said, pretty casually, but as soon as the kids heard Lex, they were all crowded around me screaming daddy. "Your kids miss you..." I told him.

"I miss them too" he said. "And you..." he had no problem with letting me know that he'd rather be here than where he was.

"And I miss you." I told him. Julian snatched the phone from me, he wanted to talk to his Daddy and I wanted all the kids to be able to, so I let Julian talk and then Gabriel, and then little Lila who told Lex all about the adventures she and Mr. Snuffles were having in Middle Earth. Apparently they were attacked by orcs but Mr. Snuffles was very brave and fought them off, I couldn't help but smile, I thought it was adorable.

I took the phone after a bit, I knew Lex had to get back to work. "Hey" I said quietly.

"Hey" He mirrored me. "It sounds like the kids are having quite the adventures...Middle Earth?" he asked, a bit stunned from the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, the boys are into Lord of the Rings so Lila sat in and watched Return of the King with them, she likes it even more than Star Wars. Now I can't get her to stop watching the dvd."

Lex chuckled. "That's our Lila, stubborn like her mom." he said, and there was a lot of truth to that. "I love you Chlo..." he told me. "I love all of you guys, but I have to go now."

"I love you too, we all do and I understand, try not to work too hard, okay?" I requested and we hung up.

**They're singing deck the halls  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun that we had last year **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**The logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year too**

It was Christmas Eve, and even the house seemed to be sad that Lex was not there. I knew the kids felt it just as much as I did but I was doing my best to make this a good Christmas for them, nonetheless. They were playing with the Kents at the moment, Lila dragging Mr. Snuffles with her.

I was just sitting down at the table, trying to get everything ready for tomorrow. The Kents were going to take the kids on a nice little sleigh ride through the park later on tonight, and then as tradition went they could come home and open one gift but the rest would have to wait until tomorrow.

My dad came in and sat next to me. "How ya doing Kiddo?" he asked me, and I smiled a little.

"I'm doing alright Dad, nothing to worry about really..." I told him softly, looking more at the floor than I was at him.

"I know you all miss Lex, pumpkin, but I'm sure there is no other place that he'd rather be than here with you, now go and lay down, you look tired." My dad told me in that I'm-the-father-so-that-automatically-makes-me-right voice.

And he was right, I was a little sleepy. I yawned and nodded, getting up and heading upstairs but I gave a glance down, I was worried about the kids. "Don't worry Chlo" Clark said coming out of the backyard. "We'll take care of them, just go take a nap." he told her, flashing me that famous Kent grin that just did not work on me anymore. Rather than tell him and hurt his feelings, I just went upstairs to take a nap.

When i woke up, the house was quiet, and I was alone. I knew the kids were out with the Kents and my dad, and his wife. This empty house seemed...so hollow when there was no one in it. I just sat in the living room staring at the lights on the Christmas tree, wishing Lex was there with me.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew all of the kids were jumping up and down on me, pulling me to my feet. I rubbed my eyes, unsure of what was going on. And when everything came into focus again, the first thing I saw was Lex smirking at me. He'd made it home! I practically barrelled him over when I hugged him, and the kids all jumped on him too. I can honestly say it was the best Christmas ever.

**We Wish You A Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year**


End file.
